Neko Runway
by HoshikoAiko
Summary: Amu Hinamori is a new, but popular clothes designer. She is Japan's number 1 top clothes designer out there. Now, she's made her new brand, Neko Brand, but no one suits Neko Brand. What happens when Amu finds her neko?


**Neko Runway **

**Chapter 1 : Where Are Models When you Need Them?**

_Hoshiko Aoki – Hey guys! As you can see, I have changed my name again! First it was StrawberryNekoNeko, then it was ChocoMushieRawrzx3, and now it's Hoshiko Aoki. I'm really sorry if this is an inconvenience for some people. It's just that I like changing things. I change my background almost every day. _

_Ikuto – Get to the point already! Geez..._

_Hoshiko Aoki – Gosh, aren't you all worked up. So, well, yea. Here's my third story, Neko Runway._

_Amu – Wait, what about your others? _

_Hoshiko Aoki – Well, it gives me happiness to write~! So the more I write the happier I am. Writing makes me happy and I'm planning on using this as a head start on my writing career. _

_Hoshiko Aoki – Of course I'll continue the others! I always keep my word. Mwahahaha~!_

_Ikuto – Damn, she's so bizarre. Today, I saw her wake up, and then she went to the bathroom, and she stared at her self in the mirror and grinned like a psycho._

_Hoshiko Aoki – Ah! You were spying on me! I-I-It's not nice to do that to people, I-Ikuto~! Wahhh~!_

_Ikuto – The most weirdest part was the way she was creepily walking when she was listening to music._

_Hoshiko Aoki – What! I was not creepily walking. I was dancing._

_Ikuto – Pfft. Haha! You call that dancing. You looked like a chicken without it's legs. No, more like a fish on land! Wiggle wiggle, squirm squirm! Haha!_

_Hoshiko Aoki – Wahh! Ikuto, your such a baka! Anta no Daikirai! _

_Ikuto – Nani? Well, I didn't mean it really. Well, you aren't the best dancer, but you enjoy it when you do that and you're really good at singing. So, hontou ni gomenasai._

_Hoshiko Aoki – Wahh~! Ikuto! Aishiteru~!Utau, do the awesome and yummy disclaimer! Sha~!_

_Utau – Wow, my first time doing a disclaimer. Hoshiko Aoki does not own Shugo Chara or the characters. Wait, what! What do you mean by yummy?!_

_Hoshiko Aoki – Chaka Maka Fraka I'm a Stick A Pocka In Your Locka Baby~! Lol. Random Moment. _

_o. O Hehe. Continue~! And Let this show begin! _

_Ikuto – Also, Hoshiko Aoki wants to remind you to read and __**REVIEW! Thank You.**_

_Hoshiko Aoki – Thanks so much Ikuto~!_

* * *

_Summary _

_Amu Hinamori is a new, but popular clothes designer. She is Japan's number 1 top clothes designer out there. Now, she's made her new brand, Neko Brand, but no one suits Neko Brand. What happens when Amu finds her neko? _

* * *

( Amu's POV )

" Gahhh!!! No, no, no, no, No! You're not suited to wear my masterpiece!"

Hi I'm Hinamori Amu and well, I'm a clothes designer. I've made my own brand, but I don't have a model to model it! So, here I am, holding an open house to see if anyone is qualified. So far, all I've seen is a bunch of wannabes. They have the posture all wrong. They're wearing the clothes walking around like they're rich and famous, but that totally ruins the image that I'm looking for! I want someone free, out going, and laid-back. Also, this brand is only for men. This will be fantastic, well, only if I find a model.

" Ah, Ms. Hinamori-san, we have some news."

" Eh, what is it, Nikaidou-san."

" We found someone!"

" EH! You found someone. Really? That's just great! Send him a nice fruit basket and send him our regards and apology."

" Amu, you can't always do this. What if this time it's someone different."

" Yukari, I can't waste my time with some rich snobby person who lives in a wondrous castle and wants to gain money. You know I hate people who use my talents to help themselves!"

" That's why, this person is not from a high-class family."

" Fine, let me see him."

" Yes!" Nikaidou and Yukari shouted.

* * *

( Lobby )

" Hello, Ms. Hinamori. I would be honor-"

" Yes yes. Thanks for coming. Bye!"

" Wait! Amu, you haven't even got to know him better."

" His posture is already totally thrown me off. His nice attitude is too refined. Not a bit laid-back. His back is completely straight, not hunched one bit, and have you seen his clothes. Too neat, too clean."

" Amu, with this behavior, your not going to get anywhere. You're Japan's top designer. Everyone's looking forward to your clothes."

" Exactly. Since everyone is relying on me to get them fashionable clothing I just can't let them down."

" But, Amu! You have to find a model, in less than a week! If you keep this up, you won't have a model , or a boyfriend by the time you turn 30."

" Hey, I so can and will have a boyfriend before I turn 30! That's in like 10 years. Plus, I'm the youngest and most popular designer out there with a ton of cash. I donate my money to the homeless and I help the poor. I haven't done anything bad and everyone loves me! All the boys will come chasing after me, because besides all that, I am quite the beauty if I say so myself."

" It's true that you do that Amu, but even though they come chasing, you still know that none of the boys like you for you. They just come for the money or your looks. They just want the luxury, the good life." Nikaidou assured me.

" Nikaidou-san, trust me. I'm not going to make the same mistake like I did last time."

" When you mean last time, you mean, like um, I don't know THREE DAYS AGO!"

"Nikaidou, I know that it happened three days ago, but it seems like it happened for such a long time now."

" I know what you mean, Himamori-san."

" It's Hinamori, sensei!"

"Hehe, I just wanted to see you smile, that's all. After all, I'm your home schooled college professor and I can't stand you walking around moping all day long. It hurts me to see a cheerful, fun, energetic, loud, obnoxious, annoying, yet sophisticated young woman like you acting all...all...how do you kids say it these says?..._Emo_? Well, I don't want you turn into an _emo _person.

" Pfft, haha! Nikaidou-sensei, don't ever do that again. It was kinda creepy for you to say something like we would say it. Adults just can't do it."

" Hey, Amu. You're an adult too!"

" Sure, I am, but I have the heart of a kids."

" Well, I have a heart of a kids, too"

" Of course, you do, sensei, but I have something you don't have."

" Eh, what's that?"

" My face looks clear, pure, young, and refreshing."

" You're right. Hey! Wait! Did you just say in a confusing way that I'm old!"

" Ah. Looks like you found out."

" Hinamori Amu, you are so taking that back."

* * *

( After Chasing Amu For 10 minutes in circles xD )

" Gosh! I give up. I'll get you Hinamori Amu!"

" Phew, he's gone, but he was right. I have to get over him now. I was such an idiot to fall for him."

* * *

_( Flashback )_

_Ah, the summer breeze feels just great! Huh, who is that? Wow, he looks cool~! I wonder what his name is? Wit, why's he coming to me? I can't believe it! Is he going to talk to me? _

" _Hey, my name's Akito. Your Hinamori Amu, that awesome, famous, and rich designer right?"_

" _Um, yes. Yes, I am."_

" _Wow, you're quite pretty up close."_

" _R-Really? T-Thank you, Akito."_

" _Hey, how about we go somewhere to eat?"_

" _Oh, I can't. If people know who I am then..."_

" _Please, for me." _

" _O-Okay..."_

* * *

_( At the 5/5 Star Restaurant )_

"_What would you like to eat, Amu?"_

" _Um, anything is fine for me, but shouldn't we leave. The price for the food seems pretty high. You know what let's go."_

"_No, let's stay. I'll pay for everything."_

" _But, I don't want you to spend your money on me."_

" _Please, I insist. Your special to me."_

" _I'm s-special to y-you."_

" _Yes, and I don't say this about anyone. I'm serious about you. Even though I've just gotten to know you for an hour, I feel like that has been the most happiest 60 minutes of my life. Amu, will you be my girlfriend?"_

" _G-Girlfriend? Akito, don't you think you're rushing things up a bit." _

" _You're right, but these are all my honest feelings for you."_

" _Sir, Mademoiselle, you're gourmet meal has been prepared. That will be yen ( $1000 = U.S. )._

" _Aw man, I forgot my wallet at home. I'm so sorry Amu."_

" _It's okay. I'll pay for it."_

" _Really, thanks Amu."_

_With that Akito slouched on his chair and ate almost everything he could and saw on the plate. He was eating like a pig. Everyone stared at us and I felt uncomfortable with all the stares watching me while I was eating my gourmet lunch. Then all of a sudden, there were cameras flashing. They knew it was me! A news reporter came to me and asked me many questions._

" _Look it's Ms. Hinamori Amu. Japan's top designer."_

" _What are you doing with quite a guy like this?"_

" _Who is this mysterious boy here with you?"_

"_Is this your boyfriend?"_

" _Tell us. How long have you been going out?"_

_Then Akito stopped Ikuto and I was overjoyed because it looked like he was about to clear this misunderstanding. I mean known each other? We've only met one hour ago._

" _Hello there. To answer your question. Amu and I have been going out for years now and we are a happy couple. I took her out on a date today and I paid for all the food. It cost me 100,00 yen ($1000 U.S. )._

"_Wow. Really. So you guys are a happy sweet couple. How about a word Ms. Hinamori."_

" _Yea. How long did you think you could keep this little secret?"_

" _Yes, quite the scandal isn't it?"_

" _Well, I have to go now. Bye Amu."_

" _Wait, Akito. Wait for us!"_

_There I was. I was left alone. Everyone in the room was asking me for the details. I couldn't take it anymore. I bought the food. I only met him an hour ago. He's just a...just a...just a lying piece of crap. _

" _THAT IS NOT TRUE! How many people have actually seen me take out my wallet and pay for the food." _

_Almost all the hands were up and I thought...no...I knew I was getting somewhere with this._

" _I only met Akito an hour ago. We're not a couple and I don't like him. He's a total jerk who just got close to me so that he can get rich and famous. I hate him. I Hate People Like Him who just use me to get what they want!"_

_Luckily for me, there was one news reporter who was still there and he found out the real truth. He reported the truth and everyone found out. Akito was sued for 1,000,000 yen ( $10,000 U.S. =D ) for lying to the paparazzi and for reporting a fake relationship with me._

_All was well and everyone liked me, but I knew that I had to avoid this kind of situation again. I didn't want my feelings to be toyed like that again. That's why it was going to be even harder for me to get a boyfriend. _

* * *

( The Real World )

" Ah, this is going to be hard. Where the hell am I going to get myself a boyfriend or even a model for that matter?"

I have an idea. I went home to my amazing mansion and went to see my four sisters, Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia. Whenever I had a problem I knew I could rely on them for anything and I knew that right now I needed them. Surprisingly, they were really good at giving advice. I went upstairs to my room and my sisters. We shared one room because it was just too big and lonesome for one person or even two, three, or even four.

" Hey Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia."

" Ah, Amu-chan your home! How was work?"

That was Ran, my amazingly hyper and energetic sister. She loved to play sports and was very athletic.

" Neh, Amu, did you make any more clothes. I want to see them." That's Miki. She's the artistic one. She is amazing at drawing and she's amazing with instruments. It's like she has the gift for music and art. She's my assistant when I work. She and I design the clothes. Of course, I don't steal all the credit. She's my partner, butt that doesn't make her more important.

" Amu, do you want something to eat, desu~" Here's Suu for you. She's the cutest and kindest. Her girlishness is very cute and her cooking skills are the best! She's working hard to be a baker. She always has this _desu _thing going on and it just adds to her cute charm. She was always a worrier and she loved to clean. She even enjoyed taking morning walks bright and early. Then there's the last of them, Dia.

" Amu, are you okay. You look tired?"

She was always the one who was most normal. She was calm, kind, and caring. She had this kind of light that made her rise to be a star. Her light was flawless like a diamond. I guess that's where her name came from.

We sisters always depended on each other. Our father died when we were born and we don't know what happened to our mother. All I know is that she abandoned us and I can never forgive her for hurting all 6 of us. There was also my other sister, Ami, but she's in the hospital. She has some sort of rare disease that just can't be cured. She was admitted a month ago and the doctors are still unsure as to what it is and if there even is a cure for it.

We five are working our hardest for Ami. The doctors said that the cost of everything is going to be an extraordinary amount. Something in the millions or more. That's why we're all pitching in. Ami is always energetic and lovable. She still has hope, because she can hear our voice telling her it'll be okay. I know it. Ami will be okay because God favors her.

" So Amu, you still haven't answered our questions," Dia answered.

" Oh about that. I'm feeling fine just a little troubled and Suu I'd like some taiyaki chocolate flavored and Miki here are the designs for today. Work was boring and I feel tired. There happy."

" Hehe, Amu-chan looks funny when saying that all in one breath." Ran said.

" Yea, you do, but you know. Relax a bit. I know that work is hard for you so just relax." Miki said.

" You're completely right, Miki. Work is horrible and my dating life hasn't gotten better at all!"

Miki asked, " Amu, you're still looking hard for that perfect model aren't you."

I answered back saying, " Yea, Miki. I have to find someone by next week! This is so hard!Where am I going to find a perfect model for me! I know! Dia, I need some help. Didn't you say who were going to do my fortune today?"

" Oh yea, with these cards." Dia took out these cards and they each represented something.

" Amu, pick a card to remove and choose a card."

Amu picked a card and threw a card out.

Dia then picked it up and said, " The card you threw out is for your boyfriend problem. It says take a chance in life. Fight for what you want.

" Eh, that doesn't make any sense!"

" Remember Amu. These cards reflect on what might happen later on."

" Hai Hai. So what does it say about the modeling."

" It says that your answer comes from an unexpected place."

" Unexpected place.........unexpected place! That's perfect! It's completely right! How I love having my fortune done."

" Well, Amu-chan, you better get some sleep."

" Huh, why Miki?"

" Amu, don't tell me you forgot."

" Forgot what Dia?"

" We're going out tomorrow, bright and early so that we can see the new cute store that's about to be out. It's going to be out tomorrow and we have reservations reserved, remember now?"

" Oh yea! Thanks guys. If you didn't remind me I don't think I'd be up."

" Even when we tell you, you're still sleeping and we wind up LATE!"

" Ah, hehe, sorry. I might be a heavy sleeper."

" You might? Well then you might get a big whack on the head from all four of your sisters."

" Wait, guys! Four against one? That's not fair is it?"

" Well, when you always sleep so much it's not fair for us?"

" Get her!" they said.

" Ahh!!!" Amu said as she was whacked on the head over and over again.

" Man, that was great. Wasn't that just fun?"

" Speak for yourself Ran."

" Pfft, Hahaha!!" They all laughed through the night and wound up sleeping peacefully.

* * *

( The Next Morning )

" ~Yawn~ Hey everyone!"

" Wow look! Amu's awake early. Maybe we should do that everyday then maybe she'll always be up early."

" No! Don't you even think about it."

" Hehe, just kidding Amu."

" Now come on. Get ready to go out. We're leaving in 10 minutes, okay."

I went up to my room and opened the closet. It was filled with many clothes. I wore cross earings and a cross necklace. I wore a black and red shirt with a skull on it. I wore a skirt that was black and red and the leggings were the same color. I looked at myself in the mirror and I went done to meet my sisters.

We went in our limousine and when we finally arrived there, it was completely packed and crowded. I hated crowdy places.

I liked a quiet place where I could just relax and this wasn't it. Everyone made room for us. I ordered a chocolate chip parfait with strawberries and a cherry with a hint of vanilla. I went outside and after I finished eating it, I went to throw it out. I threw it out in an outside garbage can and as I looked up I saw a shadowy presence catch my eye. I dropped my trash inside the garbage can and I gasped. Before I knew it I was walking towards it and that's when I was a feet away I finally spoke up.

" HEY, HOMELESS HOBO DUDE!!! BE MY MODEL!!"

* * *

_Hoshiko Aoki – Tada~! I'm done with the first chapter! Woo Hoo! I'm also half way done with Devil's Roommate. :)_

_Ikuto – Wow, you sure are something._

_Amu – That was so embarrassing! What if everyone heard me say that?_

_Hoshiko Aoki – Oh, they did :D_

_Amu – Gya~!!!!_

_Hoshiko Aoki – Hehehe~! -.-' Ello~! _

_Tadase – Huh, where am I? Wait is this a chat. Hello!_

_Hoshiko Aoki – Ahh~! Whack Him! Whack Hiimm~!_

_Tadase – Ahh! Stop whacking me! _

_Hoshiko Aoki – Hehe. That serves you right. Oh, yea. By the way, if anyone has aim, mine is psycho2g9 and smilingpasta96. Lol. Anyway!!! People! You cant hide the truth! I know you read it and don't review because when I check my mail I see people who favorite me and my story but no review :( It makes me happy and sad. So PWEASE~! Let it be Happy and Happy :D :) READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE! PWEETY PWEASE WITH A STRWBERRY ON TCHOP! ( top hehe :) )_


End file.
